He Changed with Time
by changeofheart505
Summary: The ラッキー7 gets sucked back in time. There, they learn about one of themselves. About what he went through, how he lived. But how do you explain what happens in the future, not only to his family, but his past self? HiJack! Kerida! Eugenzel! Yaoi and Yuri!
1. Chapter 1

He Changed with Time

**Kura: So, this is a time travel story. Do you like my group name for the seven of us? Translation is at the bottom. A rough translation. **

**Sakura: We also made a few changes to everyone's title. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Jack smiled as he whooped and dove. Hiccup, Kura and Sakura dove after him on their parents.

Eugene, Merida and Rapunzel followed on the ground on their horses. The seven guardians, known as the

ラッキー7*, were currently at the North Pole. They were:

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, spirit of autumn, King and Keeper of Dragons, Guardian of Discovery.*

Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert, spirit of stealth, Protector of the Queen of Spring, Guardian of Strength.*

Merida Courage DunBroch, spirit of summer, Queen and Keeper of Wisps, Guardian of Bravery.*

Sakura, spirit of the night, Queen of Thieves, Guardian of Darkness.

Rapunzel Corona Fitzherbert, spirit of spring, Queen and Keeper of healing, Guardian of Faith.*

Kura Yami, spirit of the day, Protector of Shadow spirits, Guardian of Light.

And their newest member,

Jack Overland Frost, spirit of winter, King of Joy and Laughter, Guardian of Fun.*

Hiccup and Eugene were the eldest of them, and Jack and Kura were the youngest.

Age wise, Eugene was the eldest and Jack the youngest.

Spirit wise, Sakura was the eldest, and Kura was the youngest, being only half a spirit since her birth in the late 1990s.*

"I can't believe you two!" Rapunzel scolded her husband, her short, brunette, hair slowly turning a brillaint shade of gold and extremely long.

She gripped her hair in her hands.

"I thought you weren't stealing anymore!"

"I'M SORRY! SHE CONVINCED ME!" Eugene yelled pointing the Thief Queen.

Sakura shrugged. "Old habits die hard or never at all."*

She jumped up and snagged a snowglobe.

"Sakura," North looked at her, "put the globe back."

Sakura huffed and placed the glass orb back on its shelf.

North nodded and left.

He was having a meeting.

With Father Time.

* * *

><p>"It just vanished?" North asked.<p>

Chronos nodded. "I searched everywhere. I have only two. If the other ended up in the wrong hands-"

"NORTH!"

North and Chronos looked up at Rapunzel's yell.

* * *

><p>The ラッキー7 were just about to start a game of 'guess the smell,' don't ask it was Jack's and Kura's idea, when a strange myst entered the room, and then...<p>

SMASH!

The sound glass breaking met their ears.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Jack screamed as he felt himself being tugged away.

"JACK!" Hiccup ran over to him and grabbed his arms.

But then he began to slip as well.

One by one, the other spirits latched onto the boys, but they were being pulled through, faster and faster every passing second.

"NORTH!" Rapunzel yelled, her grip on her hair slipping, as it began to unwind from the pipe it was tied onto.

North ran in with Chronos.

"No!" Chronos yelled as they were pulled through, and the myst settled, leaving no sight of the spirits.

**Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on <em>He Changed with Time!<em>**

_"Where are we?" Hiccup are._

_"WHEN." Sakura corrected. Everyone stared at her, "Oh come on, don't tell me this DOESN'T look familiar!"  
><em>

_She pointed behind her._

_"It's..."_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*It means "Lucky 7."<strong>

***We found out Hiccup can be seen as the Guardian of Discovery and Rapunzel can be the Guardian of Faith. **

***Eugene isn't that stealthy, but it's the best thing that seemed to fit at the moment.**

***Yep, Thief Queen.**

***The four Seasons haven't been crowned as royalty yet.**

*** The order would be like this.**

**Spirit wise-**

**Sakura- 5017**

**Hiccup-1021**

**Merida- 819**

**Eugene- 423**

**Rapunzel- 420**

**Jack- 300**

**Kura- 17**

**Age wise-**

**Eugene- 23**

**Hiccup- 21**

**Merida- 19**

**Rapunzel- 18**

**Sakura and Kura- 17**

**Jack- 16**

***I was born in the late 90's. But Sakura was born in A.E., making it so we each have half a soul, and that's why we look the same from time to time.**

***I actually say that. **

**5 reviews means an update this weekend, 3 means one today or tomorrow. The more we get, the sooner we will try to update.**

**This story won't be long.**

**But where are they going? Guess and say where in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

He Changed with Time

Chapter 2

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The ラッキー7 screamed and crash landed in a forest.

"Ugh..." Eugene groaned, "my head..."

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked.

"WHEN." Sakura corrected.

Everyone turned and stared at her.

She looked up at them and rolled her eyes, "Oh come on!"

She stood up.

"Don't tell THIS doesn't look familiar!" She pointed behind her.

The others gasped.

"It's my lake..." Jack said, "but...why isn't it..."

"Frozen?" Sakura asked. "I'll tell you why-"

"YOU HAVEN'T BECOME JACK FROST YET!" Rapunzel yelled.

Sakura nodded, "We're in colonial Burgess."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" Jack yelled and fell over.

The others stared at him in amusement.

"Well," Merida stood, "I say we get out of here!"

* * *

><p>"...and how many times have I told the two of you, leave Mr. Henderson alone," Lucinda sighed as she turned to Jackson and Emma. "He's an old man."<p>

"But he hates everyone!" Jackson whined as a rustle came from outside.

He walked out, grabbing his father's musket, and aimed the loaded gun at a bush.

Several people walked over, other men brandishing their guns as well, and a few women held rocks and knives.

The rustling continued, and then, two dragons popped out.

"AAAHH!" Emma shrieked.

The dragons growled as the weapons were aimed at them.

* * *

><p>Hiccup looked up at the familiar roars.<p>

"No..." He patted himself. "THEY'RE GONE!"

"Who?" Jack asked from the floor.

"FROSTBITE AND TOOTHLESS!" Kura yelled.

She and Hiccup ran deep into the forest.

Sakura sighed and looked at the others. Shimo crawled out from her hood and onto her head.

'Clever dragon,' Eugene thought.

* * *

><p>The people of Burgess looked at the two dragons.<p>

"What are ya waitin' for?!" A man yelled, "KILL 'EM!"

"NO!" A girl yelled and ran out of the bushes. A young man ran out with her.

"There you two are!" He yelled and pulled the ebony dragon's head towards him, "How many times have I told you not to- DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES ON ME!"

"I was SO worried!" The girl hugged the frosty looking dragon. "Oh! I thought you would lost, and scared, and worried, and hungry!"

The dragon cooed and let out a purr.

"...and you can bet I won't be giving you fish for dinner tonight!"

...what?...

Jackson coughed and the duo looked up at him.

The girl walked over.

She wore an emerald dress that ended at her knees, with a gray shirt underneath it. Her feet were bare. Her black hair fell past her shoulders, close to her waist.

But what really stood out, was her eyes. A shade of blue and purple.

The girl also wore a golden choker with an eye in the center.

She reached up and touched Jackson's cheek, "So this is what you looked like..."

"KURA!" The man hissed.

Kura, as the girl was called, looked at him. She pointed at Jackson in a 'can't-you-see-what-I-see?!' way.

The man sighed and looked at Jackson before his mouth dropped.

"I...no way..." He breathed in awe. "But he was, and now...what?"

Kura giggled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Merida sighed as she followed the two dragon riders. "HURRY UP!"<p>

She glared over her shoulder.

Eugene, Sakura, Jack and Rapunzel all lagged behind her.

Eugene because he was dragging Jack while letting Rapunzel ride him piggy back style, Jack because he was in shock and had to be dragged along, and Sakura because she found this whole situation highly amusing.

"-DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES ON ME!" They heard Hiccup yell.

Merida picked up her pace and burst out of a bush, "FINALLY!"

* * *

><p>"FINALLY!" A redhead yelled. She marched over to the man. "YE COULD HAVE WAITED! BUT NOOOOOOOOO! YE HAD TO SAVE YER STUPID LIZARD!"<p>

The dragons glared at her.

She rolled her eyes, "They're over here!"

Two more girls and another man walked over.

The man, like the first, was a brunette. But he had a goatee and brown eyes instead of a stubble and green eyes. He also looked much older.

The first girl was a pretty brunette, whose hair fell to her shoulders. She was barefoot, and held a frying pan in her hand, a chameleon on her head, and had wide grassy eyes.

The second girl had choppy hair, a bit darker than the other girl's. Her's coming more to a dark chocolate brown, while the first seemed to be more of a chestnut brown. She was barefoot, and wore a hooded dress that was torn by the knees. She wore a golden band and her eyes where a blood tinted blue.

"Kura." She walked over to the ravenette and tossed over a pair of boots, "Shoes. Now."

"I don't wanna!" Kura whined. "Besides, look at him!"

She pointed to Jackson.

The others looked at him and stared.

"Uh..." Jackson shifted.

"Do you know them?" Emma asked quietly.

"No." Jackson whispered.

The redhead looked around, and rolled her eyes, before walking back into the forest.

"Come on Frosty!" They heard her yell.

"NO!" A boy yelled.

"Jackson?" Lucinda looked at her son.

Jackson shook his head, "I didn't say that..."

"STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'LL FREEZE YOUR BOW!"

"YE WOULDN'T DARE, OR I'LL BURN YER STICK!"

"IT'S A STAFF!"

"JUST MOVE!"

"I SAID 'NO!' AND NO MEANS NO!"

The two voices continued to argue. And before long, the redhead returned, shoving a boy in front of her.

He stood up, and looked into the eyes of...

himself.

**Review!**

**Next time on _He Changed with Time!_**

_"So...it's my fault YOU die..." Emma asked in tears._

_"This is why I didn't want to come back here..."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes, "Listen to me Emma, at some point, we all move on, right?...Well, sometimes, all you need, is to know that, even if they forget, you'll always be a part of them. And they'll always be there for you. It hurts. I know from personal experience..."_

_Lucinda and Jackson walked over._

_"We're sorry about how the others acted, we wish you could stay with us...but there's no use."_


End file.
